Fallout : Forever Changed
by salvage1
Summary: Damon and his freinds have been all acrossed the wasteland from New York to Los Angeles. But one fatefull trip and their lifes are forever changed. Pokemon TF shinx,zorua,pikachu,eevee, and buizel TFs.  A Fallout and pokemon crossover. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1 : Wrong Place Wrong Time

First fanfic I have ever done so bare with me please, please comment, constructive criticism is welcome but

please no "This sucks"

Disclaimer

I don't own fallout or pokemon … yet MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 1: Wrong place wrong time

The bus bumped up and down from potholes on the road. It was a modified school bus, outfitted with armor platting and an old mounted browning on the hood.

on the inside was a few bunk beds nailed to the floor and in back hooked up to a few fusion batteries is what is probably one of the only working pre-war fridge's left in the wastes . The bus was found by Damon while scavenging at a pre-war high school, it is actually the combination of 5 busses. They used scavenged metal walls for armor plaiting, turning it into more tank then bus. The rest was gathered from months of scavenging.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT!" Cody yelled "DRIVE SLOWER! YOUR GONNA CRACK MY SCULL!"

Cody was about five foot seven and somewhat bulky, he wore T-51 power armor he got from some brotherhood for taking them to the Ohio wasteland. He had his customized Chinese assault rifle

Slung across his back.

"I would," Damon answered calmly "But last time we slowed down we were attacked by raiders remember?"

Damon was five foot ten he wore combat armor with two Chinese officer swords sheathed on his back.

""Oh" Cody made a sour face under his helmet obviously not liking the memory "right,"

"I SEE IT!" Justin yelled from the turret mounted on the roof.

"So this is New Vegas," Cody muttered "I've seen better,"

They pulled up along side of the Freeside gate.

"Where's that friend of yours?" Justin asks coming down from the turret station.

He's short wearing reinforced metal armor. He is great with heavy weapons and acts as demolitions expert.

"calm down he'll be here," Damon answered.

Cody gave Damon an annoyed look "He better get hear soon, I don't trust those thugs gawking at the bus."

Suddenly they heard a loud screeching noise from outside the bus.

A man who looked shorter than Justin stepped out of the gate with a big smiles on his face "Damon get out here you son of a bitch!"

Damon complied and walked out of the bus to embrace the man in a hug "Jordan its been to long, Let me show you the bus."

Damon and the man climbed into the bus and Damon turned to his friends "This is Cody and Justin," Damon said, "Guys this is Jordan."

Jordan bowed his head slightly, "Im pleased to meet you."

"Ya," Cody said not trusting this strange man.

"Hello," Justin said with a shake of hands.

After a brief tour of the bus Jordan sat in the passenger seat with Damon driving.

"We're going straight to the Hub then heading to the coast," Damon informed Jordan.

"Its good to see you again man," he responded

"You to," Said Damon

The trip went as expected and in 2 days they were on their way from the hub to Santa Monica.

Suddenly they heard a strange sound coming from the sky.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Cody yelled over the noise.

The strange aircraft landed in the road in front of the bus.

"oh shit," Damon mutterd.

Power armored people started exiting the aircraft.

"Who are they?" Cody asked.

"YOU ARE TO EXIT THE VEHICLE EMIDIATLY AND COME WITH US." one of the power armored solders said through a megaphone.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Cody yelled.

"EXIT EMIDIATLY OR YOU WILL BE TAKEN BY FORCE!" he responded.

"Who are they?" Cody said extremely irritated by being ignored.

"Their the Enclave," Damon said finally.

"move in," they heard some one say.

"The who?" Cody asked.

"The U.S. Government," said Jordan.

A/N

Woooo First chapter done please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sacrafice

Chapter 2: The Sacrifice

"Damn," Damon muttered after hitting his head on the wall. He would probably enjoy the ride had it not been for the handcuffs. He and his crew were handcuffed to one wall of the veribird with several power armored Enclave armed with laser and plasma rifles. He hadn't ridden in a virtibird since the whole brotherhood business back in the Capital Wasteland.

~**FLASHBACK~**

Damon was a traveling with his friends Jordan and Cole. They were a mercenary group in the Capital wasteland. They were headed to the Citadel on a lead for a job. As they approached they noticed an armed brotherhood guarding the gate.

"Hello, were here for the job." Damon said handing the job forum to the guard. After a brief glance at the paper he looked up and pointed a laser pistol at Damon.

"Wow, what the hell?" Damon said putting his hands in the air. The guard pulled the trigger while Damon closed his eyes waiting for death. Damon felt the heat from the laser . He waited several seconds before opening them again.

"I'm alive?" Damon asked.

The guard just pointed behind Damon and said, "You should watch your back.

Damon turned around to see a mirlurk with a laser hole in its face. From its position Damon gussed a few more seconds and he would have been dead. He turned back to the brotherhood. He could almost feel the knight smirk under his helmet.

"If you cant even tell when a mirlurk is right behind you your not worth her time," He (Damon thought it was a he) said bluntly then, turned to walk back to his post. Damon, taking the opportunity to get a jump on him. He put a combat knife to his throat, "And you should never turn your back on a mercenary," he said a matter of facility, "Now am I worth your bosses time?"

"Take the MOTHER FUCKING KNIFE FROM MY NECK!" he yelled' "and ill take you to Loyns."

**~ 5 minutes later ~**

"Bael," a women who he can only assume was Loyns asked gruffly," Who are these men?,"

"They are here for the job," Bael answered.

"So you're a mercenary?" She said after a moment of studding Damon, "I'm not impressed.

"It doesn't madder what you think I'm here for the job, if its to difficult ill be dead and if I lived I get th reward, that's what madders," He spat.

"You got guts I like that," She said, "all right, you got the job."

Damon waited a minuet before asking, "You gonna tell us what it is?"

"Impatient," She answered, "Fine, were going to air drop you Adams airforce base and we want you to release the dethclaws. Well extract you and use the diversion to mount an assault."

"You make it sound so easy," Bael said shaking his head.

"Get ready to leave but, first I need your names," She said ignoring Baels comment.

"I'm Jordan, this is Damon, and this is Cole," Jordan said.

~**1 HOUR LATER~**

They were in the virtibird on their way to the airforce base and Damon was like a junky in New Reno.

"What's this do?" Damon asked.

"Don't touch that!" the pilot said.

"What about this?" He asked.

"Don't touch that!" He answered

"Ooh I've never seen this before!" He said.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" the pilot said.

Damon complied.

"We're almost there," the co-pilot said.

Damon looked out the veiwport and said, "We have our work cut out for us."

"The schematics say there is a remote terminal on the roof of this building," He said pointing to a traffic control tower, "that can unlock the deathclaw cage and we can randavew here once we deactivate the ant-air turrets."

"We cant get any closer so you will have to find a way to get to the roof," the pilot said.

The blast doors opened on the side of the veribird and they attached their wires to the roof then to they're matching recon armor and jumped. They landed hard.

"I can see the control tower," Cole said.

"You want to fight are way or sneak?" Damon asked.

"I'd prefer to leave without a few more holes in me," Jordan said.

"So sneaking," Cole said.

They staid crouched in the shadows most of the time avoiding patrols and the occasional turret. They were in the control tower when they heard.

"_OVER THERE!"_ Someone said.

"Fuck," Cole muttered.

Suddenly a whole patrol of Enclave showed up and started shooting.

"Come on!" Damon said, "to the roof!"

"SHIT!," Cole said

They ran up several flights of stairs until they reached a hall with a door that has big letters reading **ROOF **printed in red.

"We're so close," Jordan yelled "We're gonna make it!"

Just then a whole squad of Enclave showed up blocking the exit. They were forced to duck in a closet.

"DAMN," Damon said "WERE NOT GONNA GET TO THE ROOF!"

"THE FUCK YOU ARNT!" Cole yelled, "GO ILL HOLD THEM OFF!"

"WERE NOT LEAVEING YOU!" Damon shouted over the sound of gunfire.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Cole said, "It's the only way!"

Damon started to say something but Jordan put a hand on his shoulder, "HE'S RIGHT!"

"I'LL TRY TO MEET UP WITH YOU!" he said.

"GOOD LUCK!" he said'

Cole chucked a smoke bomb out the door and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"_THEY RAN DOWN THERE!_" an Enclave solder buzzed.

They waited until the footsteps faded away until sprinting for the door. They ran to the terminal and deactivated the anti-air turrets and disengaged the deathclaw lock and Damon took out the com link .

"The missions complete we're ready for extraction!" he yelled.

"_Roger that" _the pilot responded.

In the distance Damon spotted the virtibird. Within minutes the virtibird landed. They all jumped in and the pilot started to take off.

"WAIT FOR COLE!" Damon yelled.

As if on cue the sound of gunfire in the distance vanished. Damon looked out the window with hope only to be crushed when several Enclaves showed up.

"WEVE GOT TO GO!" the pilot shouted

'bu.." Damon started only no be cut of by the doors shutting and the virtibird taking of.

~**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Damon shuttered at the memory.

"_WERE HERE!" _ The pilot said to the guards.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Change

Chapter 3 : The change

_~Damons POV~_

The sound of rattling ringed in my ears. I've been in some bad messes but this, this is insane.

I looked around at my surrounding. I could never forget this place.

Adams airforce base.

There was a rather large crater were a building use to be. _That must have a story to it but that's the least of my worries._ We approached a jeep and got in. We and 3 other jeeps headed towards a large building. _Probably used to hold planes before the war._ We started slowing down and parked in front. Some guards shoved us out and started guiding us with their rifles. They herded us towards a large patchwork cell. A guard pushed me and the others into the cell.

"_This is just temporary, you will see your permanent VERY soon," _ a guard buzzed before shouting and locking the gate.

"Shit," Cody said banging his head on the gate once, twice, then three times.

I took a moment to gauge my surroundings. There were a couple of scattered mats and a foul smelling bucket. The wall its self is patchwork but after shaking it I realized it was sturdier then it looks. I went to the gate and studied the lock.

"Theirs no picking this baby, I think its operated by a terminal," I said.

"So in other words were stuck," Jordan stated.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cody shouted obviously agitated.

"WHAT DID I DO!" Jordan shouted.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR LITTLE JOYRIDE TO THE COAST WE WOULD'NT BE HERE!" Cody retorted.

"Calm down fighting isn't going to do anything," Justin said.

"He's right, if you really want to help, come up with a plan to get us out of here," I stated.

After a brief discussion we decided to jump them once we get transferred. After finishing the discussion I realized how tired, I haven't slept since The Hub. I laid down and fell asleep.

~**FLASHBACK~**

"_NO NO NO NO!" I shouted, " TAKE US BACK WE DIDN'T PICK UP COLE!"_

_Jordan put his hand on my shoulder, "Damon, he's gone."_

"_NO! HE SAID HE'D MEET UP WITH US!," I shouted, "COLE YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T LEAVE US!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

I woke up covered in sweat and tears. I new theirs no chance of falling back asleep so I started pacing the cell. In the distance I heard footsteps and the gate lock disengaging. _Looks like we're getting out early._

_This isn't going to end well _I thought.

"_COME WITH US," one of four guards buzzed._

They guided us through the open with their rifles. Once we were alone with our guards I spun around and disarmed my guard. I pulled the trigger but all I heard was a dry _Click_. I blinked wondering what happened. The guard took that moment pulled out his plasma pistol.

"_WE'RE NOT THAT STUPED, WE'VE SEEN YOU FILE," _the guard buzzed.

"Shit," I said angrily.

He hit me with the but of the gun and everything went black.

_**~ Jordan POV ~**_

I watched the affair in shock. Damon was laying on the ground unconscious.

"_YOU!_" a guard buzzed "_PICK HIM UP!"_

Cody walked to Damon and slung him over his shoulder. We made our way to a large building. This one seems new and well maintained. _This isn't going to end well._

_**~ Cody POV ~**_

Thoughs ass holes knocked out Damon. As we approached a new looking building my heart started to race. _This doesn't look like a cellblock_. I thought as they lead us through a long hallway. I looked around and saw no one but people in lab coats. _Shit_ I Thought _This isn't gonna end nice._

_**~ Justin POV ~**_

They led us into a small room filled with medical beds. They instructed us to lay down. Cody put Damon down on one then laid down himself. The rest of us did the same. _Crap this isn't gonna…_ That thought was cut of when several restraints sealed my elbows and knees.

_**~ Damon POV ~**_

_**~ FLASHBACK ~**_

Me and Jordan were wandering the mainland wasteland near Chicago. As we walked we heard gunshots in the distance and ran to the sound. We found two teenagers fighting a band of raiders. I pulled out a sniper rifle while Jordan his plasma rifle. I looked for a moment looking for the leader. I spotted a man wearing significantly better equipment and shot him between the eyes. The raiders paused to find the sniper giving the teens time to escape. After they were out of the blast zone I pulled out a fat man and took all the raiders out with one shot. Then, I turned my attention to the teens who were approaching us cautiously.

"Thanks," the short one said, "We would have been dead if you hadn't showed up."

He then turned toward his friend and elbowed him.

"Thank you," his friend mumbled.

"I'm Justin," He then nodded to his friend, "and this is Cody."

"What are you doing out here my yourself?" Jordan asked

"We were guarding a caravan when we were ambushed," Justin said with a frown.

"You're a mercenary?" Jordan asked.

"Well we haven't had any real training," Justin admitted looking at his ragged shoes.

Jordan looked at me then back at them, "We're the caravan now?"

"They died in the ambush," Justin said.

"You can come with us," Jordan suggested.

"Seriously?" Justin said his eyes lighting up.

"Sure," I said

"Thank you!" He responded.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

A woke up to a bright light. I was laying on a bed with my joints restrained. There were men in lab coats behind a glass plane. I looked around and saw my friends in the same predicament as me.

"Ah," one said through the intercom_ "He's awake now we can begin."_

"_Lets start with him," a power armored guard said, "He lets see how big he is as a #570,"_

"_Ah, Sweet irony,_" A scientist said.

Just then a lab-coated man came in, "This will hurt a lot."

He gave me a shot in the arm then walked out of the room. I started getting a tingling sinsation up my arm. Suddenly the restraints popped open, allowing me to look at my arm. To my horror I started growing fur!

_What the hell_? I stood up and looked at my friends who all started staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"DUDE, WHAT THE F### HAPEND TO YOUR EARS!" Cody shouted.

I felt for my ear but they weren't there. I moved my hands up and felt what seemed like coyote ears. My eyes grew wide as realized what happened. A took a step towards the glass window but, I heard a crack and fell. I heard my pants rip. I looked back and realized, I had grown a tail! I felt my face elongate into a snout and my eyes grow bigger. Fur spread across my body from head to toe. My Hair started to retract just leaving a little scruff of hair as the rest evened out to the length of the rest of my fur. My hands seemed to be fussing together into paws. Then I started to shrink. After that the changes stopped. I began to black out.

"Nighty little zorua," My friend the guard said.

BLACKOUT 


	4. Chapter 4 : The Ruinion

Chapter 4 : The Reunion

Damon woke up with an intense throbbing in his head. He tried to stand up and wound up on the floor again. He rolled over in pain. _JESUS SOMEONES USEN A JACKHAMMER IN MY HEAD._

"New?" A voice said.

Damon looked up and saw a strange canine animal.

"GAAH!" Damon yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Ya a N.T." The canine animal said.

"A what?" Damon asked.

"Newly Transformed," It sidestepped allowing Damon to see something through a window.

"There are two of you?" Damon asked confused.

"No dumb ass it's a mirror," it said annoyed.

"You mean th -that's m-me!" He said wide-eyed.

"Oh you figured it out, good for you," It said rolling its eyes.

"What am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Stand up and I'll see," It said.

With great difficulty Damon managed to stand on all fours. His legs were shaking like crazy.

"I'm they called #133 or an Eevee," It said. Then, grabbed the collar around Damons neck, "You appear to be #570 or a Zorua."

"So, how'd you end up here?" He asked.

"I was taken an old friend down to the coast when we were captured, how bout you?" Damon asked

"I was on a mission here with my friends. They were blocking the exit. I lured them away to let my friend escape."

Damons eyes grew wide, "C-c-cole?"

"Ya how'd yo.." He asked.

"Its me," He cut him off, "Damon."

"Oh Christ Damon I'm so sorry," Cole said.

"What happened we all thought you were dead."

_**~ Flashback ~**_

Cole was running and gunning his way down the stairs. He kills several but there are too many. For every one he shoots two more take its place. He runs and turns a corner. An Enclave solder comes out of a closet and disarms him.

"_Theirs only one! We've been tricked."_

_**~ End flashback ~**_

A/N: Please review I need to know what you think should happen next. (Seriously I'm drawling a blank)

Sorry short chapter. Imp kinda tired with the holidays. Ill try to update though.

Here are two OC templates:

**Subject** (I need 5 or 6)

NAME: (Duh)

GENDER: (Male/female)

AGE: (Duh)

APPERINCE: (Looks)

ABILLITYS: (Survival, guns, science, ext.)

FLAWS: (Claustrophobia, hubris, ext. at least one.)

POKEMON: (What are they?)

MOVES: (please keep it in type no Glaceon using flame-thrower)

HISTORY: (Family, hometown, how was he kidnapped. That stuff)

NOTES: (Were do you want me to go with your character, Death? Romance? Anything else?)

Human

NAME: (once again, Duh)

GENDER: (Male/female)

AGE: (Duh)

APPERINCE: (Looks)

ABBILITYS: (See above)

FLAWS: (Above)

INVOLVMENT WITH EXPERIMINT: (Is he/she involved with the experiment? If so how?)

EQUIPMENT: (Guns, Armor, Ext.)

HISTORY: (See above)

NOTES: (See above)


End file.
